


How it was, How it is

by jezt (jezebel)



Category: Dawson's Creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan and Jack and what could happen with a little help from the hands of fate. Set in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it was, How it is

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based on the penultimate episode of series 3 and the travesty that was the end of these two.
> 
> It was written before series 5 and therefore before Jack/Doug became my pairing of choice :)
> 
> I don't know if Jack is musically gifted or not, but I just love the idea of him as a rock god.

  
Capeside 2010

It was like that scene out of Forrest Gump where Jenny sees him after so many years across the

  
crowds in Washington DC, there he was after all these years. I'd returned to Capeside after ten

  
long years to the festival where we first met, Capefest, but I never thought that I would see him there. The years had been kind to Jack, he was as cute as ever but he had obviously grown up a lot. Capefest too had grown over the years, it's popularity increased and as it grew so more bands and famous artists began to grace the once small town festival. I guess that is why Jack came back, to show the people of Capeside who he is now, despite their years of torment. Jack McPhee, who left to go to college a weak and nervous gay kid from the backwater town of Nowheresville and came back a rich successful man not only at peace with his own sexuality, but an icon for confused teenagers everywhere. The question was would he remember little old Ethan, the first gay guy he met?

\

Capefest meet and greet.

Jack sat and scrawled his name on yet another picture of the band that had propelled him to the

  
top of the chart. This was the worst part of touring, not that he disliked their loyal fan base, but hours on end of signing your name was not only taxing on your hand but also on your patience. There had been a whirlwind of such events since Jack had left college fours years previously to tour with "White Jade" full time, but it had been there songs on the sound track of up-and-coming director Dawson Leery that had put them on the road to fame and fortune. Jack still smiled at the memories of the first time he had thought about playing guitar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(flashback)

Jack was bored. In his six months at college the only thing that he had to do apart from study was

  
work. The friends who had been with him at high school were scattered across the country and he was alone. Work was fun, there was little to do on the night shift and the glowing reference that Bodie had given him meant that he could work as a waiter. One night a guy had come in to play guitar to entertain the few customers who were there and he and Jack had hit it off. Old Joe

  
Winston was like the grandfather that Jack never knew and in the months that followed he taught

  
Jack the skills he needed to play the guitar.

The pair would often jam together when the restaurant was quiet and soon Jack knew enough to

  
apply to join a local band, soon they were playing enough gigs for him to quit his job as a waiter and once they had finished College the band toured a little in the surrounding towns. Dawson had been away at film school and in the Summer he graduated filmed a small independently financed film for which "White Jade" played a few songs. When Dawson's film "girl next door" did a Blair Witch and sold out theatres nation-wide, everyone was clamoring for "White Jade" and for more from the talented Leery boy. The band were an overnight success and they had not looked back

  
since.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who shall I make it out to?" Jack asked for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He didn't even bother to look up as the faces of the expectant masses all seemed to merge in to one after a while.

"How about the boy you couldn't kiss?" Ethan replied watching as the eyes of his former crush looked up at him. Jack was speechless and suspecting an out-of-order fan his manager moved to his side to check everything was all right.

Jack held out a hand to stop his approach before writing on the photograph that Ethan had given

  
him.

"Thanks for your support" Came a stoic answer before Ethan was moved on by the crowd. He stared back heartbroken as the crowds moved in and blocked his view, Jack didn't even remember.

\---

Ethan didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It had been ten years since the pair had seen each

  
other but when Jack had meant so much to him was it really unfair to ask for recognition. Ethan

  
wanted to throw away the portrait of the teen dream band but was compelled to read what his

  
former friend had written, the message surprised him.

" Meet me tonight at the dockside, Truelove will be waiting. Jack x "

\---------------------------------------

Jack was nervous. It had been a long time since he had cared enough about what anyone thought to worry before going on stage. Andie had seen him play a few times but the thought that Ethan might be watching him made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and made him feel like a troubled teenager all over again. The set was one of the best that the band had ever played, the

  
underlying sexual tension that hung in the air gave Jack the edge to play better than before and

  
amongst the fans Capefest 2010 would go down in history as their best concert.

As the final chords reverberated through the Capeside fields where the festival was being held, Jack was making his way to meet his future. Ethan.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan stood on the dockside in the regenerated area which now housed a large apartment building. Amongst the various boats and yachts that belonged to the exclusive marina was a small

  
wooden boat moored next to a large yacht. It's name was "TrueLove". This was to be where he met Jack.

"Nice isn't she?" A voice asked from behind him.

It was Jack. "Pacey needed a place to moor her and I prefer to keep a low profile, this way

  
nobody knows where mine is moored." He said indicating to the larger yacht next to "True Love".

Ethan was surprised that Jack owned a boat. It had been one of Mr. McPhee's passions and one which had not been shared by his son in the time that Ethan had known him.

"Jack..." Ethan began but suddenly felt inarticulate to express the plethora of emotions that he was feeling. Jack moved closer to him and placed a feather-light kiss on his lips.

"We talked this thing to death the last time, how about we just feel this time." He said before bestowing on Ethan the passionate kiss that he had been unable to give him on their last

  
encounter all those years ago.

\------------

They stumbled onto the Yacht and Jack managed to guide them to the bedroom without having to let go of Ethan, they had been separated for far too long and now every minute that they were touching counted. Without breaking contact for more than a second both divested themselves of clothes and fell on the bed a tangle of groping hands and questioning bodies. Ethan slowly kissed his way down Jack's chest and could taste the sweat and smoke from his stage set earlier that evening.

All Jack could do was lay back and enjoy his lovers explorations. There had been other men in

  
both of their lives but none who had meant so much as the first true love between two young

  
boys and now as Ethan took Jack's penis into his mouth and sucked in earnest it was as if those 10 years had not elapsed and they were 16 again.

Ethan expertly worked Jack with his tongue and mouth, teasing moans and groans from an already frustrated rockstar. With one final move Ethan took his lover's entire length, deepthroating his cock and sending his lover over the edge, the power of the orgasm driving Ethan into a similar spasm.

They lay exhausted, covered in sweat and semen wearing nothing but a dopey 'just-fucked' smile.

  
Neither one wanted to tempt fate by thinking about what any of it meant, but at that moment both felt a connection that had been missing for too long. TrueLove floated gently in the harbour and the boys were both aware about how close it was.

  
\-------------the end------------------

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic, but I still like the idea of it. I was still quite new to writing, so bear this in mind if you leave feedback.


End file.
